


Incertaine Histoire

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Gen, Sequel, post - french revolution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que les révolutions ne sont pas forcément suivies du meilleur pour ceux qui en sont pourtant à l'origine. Quant à ceux qui en sont morts, ils ont finalement peut-être eu de la chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incertaine Histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Incertaine Histoire  
> Communauté / Jour-Thème : 31_jours / 27 juin-qui vivra verra  
> Personnage : Rosalie, Bernard  
> Nombre de mots: 546  
> Rating : G  
> Disclaimer: tout à Riyoko Ikeda  
> Note : Se situe pendant la Terreur (1792-1793). Après tout, c’est bien beau de finir l’histoire sur la révolution Française, mais on va dire que ce qui s’est passé après n’est pas joli-joli…

** Incertaine Histoire **

 

Eux, ils avaient survécu. C’était là en substance ce que leurs regards qui avaient appris à se croiser et à se comprendre, se disaient en silence avant que, comme chaque mois depuis quelques années à présent, ils ne se penchent ensemble pour déposer une rose blanche sur la tombe d’Oscar.

 

Ce jour-là, pourtant, Rosalie demeura un peu plus longtemps que de coutume agenouillée devant la lourde dalle de marbre, le visage rendu grave par l’âge et les événements. Qu’auraient-ils pensé, Oscar et André, de ce cauchemar en lequel s’était mué leur rêve à tous ? Qu’auraient-ils dit s’ils avaient pu voir ce que les hommes avaient fait de leur soif de justice ?

L’amour avait sauvé Rosalie. Deux fois. Celui d’une aristocrate, pur et désintéressé, à l’égard de la petite fille pauvre qu’elle avait été, puis celui d’un homme de bien, tendre et raisonnable, pour la jeune femme qu’elle était encore, quelques années plus tôt. Et c’était peut-être grâce, ou à cause, de ces amours qu’elle avait voulu croire en la force d’un espoir commun, celui qui nourrirait le peuple, celui qui mettrait chaque être à égalité avec son prochain.

 

Bernard, à côté d’elle, se retourna. Il ne faisait pas bon, en ces temps troublés, d’être aperçu sur la tombe d’un noble, ce noble eut-il contribué au renversement de la monarchie. Mais il n’y avait jamais grand monde aux alentours du petit cimetière anonyme. Une chance… Elle l’entendit soupirer, tandis qu’il posait une main rassurante sur son épaule. Tous deux n’étaient pas menacés. Ils n’étaient pas assez pauvres pour mourir de faim, ils n’étaient pas assez riches pour attirer les envieux. Ils ne souffriraient pas de cette violence que Rosalie ne comprenait pas. Peu lui importait, finalement, qui en était les auteurs ; elle avait perduré, point. On avait voulu faire croire que le roi était le monstre, on ne pouvait que constater que le monstre était l’homme.

“Un mal nécessaire” avait coutume de dire Bernard lorsqu’elle laissait libre cours à sa colère et à son impuissance devant la Terreur imposée au peuple. Mais même lui, elle le savait, en venait à douter du bien-fondé du combat qu’il n’avait eu de cesse de mener. Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur son épaule, et elle murmura, un peu pour lui, beaucoup pour elle-même :

« C’est heureux qu’elle n’ait pas vécu. Qu’ils n’aient pas vécu tous les deux.

— Ils n’ont pourtant pas eu le temps de s’aimer, objecta son mari à voix basse.

— Crois-tu ? Même quelques instants suffisent à combler une vie. Et je crois… Je crois qu’il vaut mieux mourir avec la certitude de ses rêves, plutôt que de vivre pour les voir s’écrouler. »

 

Avant de se relever, Rosalie prit le temps de ramasser les roses fanées, vestiges de leurs derniers passages. Du revers de la main, elle repoussa les pétales secs, épousseta la tombe, découvrant ainsi les lettres et la date du décès gravée dans la pierre. Un instant le bout de ses doigts s’égara sur les creux et les courbes de ce qui n’était plus qu’un passé galvaudé dont seuls quelques-uns pouvaient encore se targuer d’en avoir été les témoins. Oui, décidément, c’était bien mieux comme ça. Tant qu’il y aurait encore une rose pour ne pas oublier.


End file.
